


晚枫

by wentong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 07:25:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15881349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wentong/pseuds/wentong





	晚枫

陆枫涵与好友在江南游玩时尚且不知端靖王府发生了一件大事，这热闹令京城百姓瞧得过瘾，连饭后都多吃了几片瓜，聊来聊去话题还是绕到端靖王府上。  
你一言我一语的恨不得自己一夜之间变成王府里的人，好近距离看看这热闹。

端靖亲王为当今圣上一母同胞的弟弟，不若一般皇帝会对亲王有所防备嫌隙，只是将人扣在京内做个闲散王爷，端靖王圣眷优渥，甚至掌有部分兵权，兄弟俩感情十分深厚。

端靖王也不同于一般权贵府内妻妾众多，他只有一位嫡妻。端靖王与王妃一次偶遇便结了缘，王爷暗地里决定不论对方身份如何都要将人娶回来，谁知心上人竟是两朝元老丞相之女，如此两人也算门当户对，圣上便为弟弟赐了婚。  
端靖王与王妃琴瑟和鸣恩爱多年不减，也曾放言此生不会再纳一妾，丞相大人极其满意，他仍未离开朝堂，门生众多，平日自然支持女婿。  
要是端靖王有反心，说不得这御座就要换人了。  
端靖王妃已为王爷诞育三子，以王爷用情之深来看，这应当是一生一世一双人的佳话。谁料不日前司天监观测星相后匆忙求见了圣上，然后圣上便急召端靖王入宫。  
简而言之，大周国运或有一劫，需皇亲国戚迎娶一位身份贵重的男妻可化解。　  
司天监在朝中地位超然，鲜少谏言，一旦开了口必有其事，大周帝不得不重视。

于是召了亲弟弟入宫，大周帝也不想破坏端靖王姻缘，可这事让别人做他又不放心，一番劝慰后端靖王只说要回去问问王妃意见。端靖王妃毕竟是丞相之女，性情温婉又有相家豪门的远见大气，听闻此事并无不悦，与王爷说只当府上多养一个人罢了。  
总归王爷不喜欢男风，把人娶回来好好供着就是了，于她无碍，也不可能生下子嗣与她的孩儿们争权夺利。

既是要嫁给亲王的男妻，人选慎之又慎，门楣低了不行，太高了也不行。毕竟嫁进端靖王府只是侧妃，又从此绝了后代，要是挑中身份太贵重的少爷，指不定人家里要造反。  
丞相与朝中镇远大将军各成一派，往日里少不得针锋相对，丞相从女儿处得知此事后隔日便给圣上荐了人选。

镇远大将军有一嫡次子林晚，据闻姿容气质皆为上佳，深居简出惯与书籍为伴，是个性子淡泊宁静的，只可惜从小体弱多病。  
　　　  
周帝一看就合了意，这林晚既不能带兵打仗，又是个喜欢安静的，定不会作妖，就算不嫁给端靖王以他脆弱的身子骨也很难有子嗣后代。况且将军府嫡出的身份也不算辱没了皇家的脸面。  
遂颁圣旨将林晚指给端靖王做了侧妃。

镇远大将军气得在府中拔剑扬言要砍了丞相。林晚虽是次子却极得父母大哥宠爱，但他是早生子，生来身体就比常人弱一些，倒不至于多病，不过较一般男子的确瘦弱了点，更无法像父亲大哥那样领兵作战。  
寻常少爷十几岁时家里就帮添了通房丫头好叫他们知晓人事，由于身体不好的原因，林晚年岁已有十九，却还是童子身。

将军夫人怎舍得自己小儿子连男女之情都没尝过就嫁进端靖王府做个摆设，大周谁不知道端靖王与王妃恩爱无比，她儿子去了王府跟守活寡有什么区别？！何况端靖王都能做他父亲了！世子也才比林晚大两岁！  
但圣旨已下，一切已成定局。  
林晚倒看得很开，劝了父亲哄了母亲，又叫自己大哥放心，就在皇家定的吉日里嫁入了端靖王府。  
　　  
陆枫涵站在画舫船头喝一壶百花酿，他一身侠士装扮，腰间挂一柄普普通通的剑，看起来就跟江湖人士无甚差别。可那通身贵气与狂傲仍从黑衣的遮拦中止不住地外泄，船上俏丽的姑娘们暗自脸红也不敢上前打扰他。  
他的好友从船舱里出来，“怎么独自在这儿喝闷酒？”  
陆枫涵转过身来，一双鹰般锋锐的眼眸中布满阴霾，仿佛山雨欲来前的暗沉。  
“我要回京了。”

好友不解，“怎地？不怕你父亲逼你成婚了？”  
陆枫涵到了该婚配的年纪，父母亲三天两头问他中意哪家小姐，他烦得不行才跑了出来。闻言他递给好友一张纸条。  
好友两眼扫完寥寥几字，皱眉道：“不可能吧？谁不知道你爹娘感情好。”  
“圣上已经下了旨，消息做不得假。何况这是我二弟给我传的信。”陆枫涵也曾想过会不会是家里人为了诓他回去，但总不可能假传圣旨。  
信上说林侧妃入府前母妃已经郁郁寡欢，现在更是忧思成疾，已经卧床几日了。

陆枫涵一面抱着怀疑是个圈套的心情，一面又怕母亲真出什么事，还是决定赶快回去。  
好友点点头，“行吧，我们什么时候走？这江南的酒味道太甜，喝着不过瘾。”  
　　  
林晚嫁入端靖王府后觉得跟以往在家里没什么不同，而他名义上的夫君和王妃都只把他当孩子看，吃穿住行都尚未亏待他。林晚能自由出入王府小书院，日子过得如以前一般平静无波，王府的二公子经过一段时间的观望后倒是偶尔来找他玩。  
他俩年岁相差无几，家境相当，还算聊得到一块，二公子一口一个大哥却让林晚有些好奇。

“怎么不见世子？”  
少年撇撇嘴，“大哥跑了，母妃正打算骗他回来呢。”  
“为何要跑？”林晚疑惑，他被指婚给端靖王都没想跑。  
对方答道：“大哥还不想成亲，就跑了。”  
林晚淡笑，这世子果然和传说中一样行事不羁。

少年见他笑了目光一亮，“姨娘长得真好看，我若是女子定会中意你。”  
林晚听了无奈，小孩说话没个分寸，这称呼也令他别扭得不行，“你可以叫我林大哥。”  
“那不行！那我们家辈分岂不是都乱了？”少年摇头。

林晚只得随他，“世子好相处么？”  
“我大哥那人什么都不放在眼里，一般的小事也不会计较，应该算是好相处吧。”他想了想，“不过他发起怒来还是挺可怕的。等他回来了你还是躲着他些。”  
“为何？”林晚虽不愿多事，但也不想被人看轻。

“大哥一向以父王母妃的感情为傲，似乎也想效仿父王一生只要一人，现今突然多了个你，大哥定然不悦。”少年解释，“何况我们这一家子都是男人，母妃也没生个姐姐妹妹的，我们自然维护母妃。”  
“若不是你嫁入王府也是身不由己，父王对你无心母妃也不介意，我肯定是要捉弄你的。”

林晚苦笑，小孩子就是实诚，看来他得谨慎些别触了那位世子爷的霉头。

这番交谈半月后林晚终于见到了端靖王世子陆枫涵。  
林晚从王妃居住的院子里出来一头撞进了个宽阔结实的胸膛中。王妃称病已经几日，于情于理他都该过来探望，但因是男子需避嫌，林晚并未进入屋内，只将带来的补品交给了丫鬟留了几句问好的话就离开。  
他走出院子时被墙上攀爬的花枝吸引了目光，不留神竟撞到了人。

林晚被坚硬的胸膛磕得头晕，仓惶间边赔礼边想后退，谁知对方一把揽住了他的腰，那手臂上的肌肉隔着两人衣衫都让林晚心悸，似乎充满了蓄势待发的力量。  
而他永远不可能有如此健壮的体魄。

“没事吧？”男人的嗓音明朗，带着一股灼热气息。  
林晚恍然抬首，怔住了。搂住他的人实在太英俊了些，剑眉星目鼻梁高挺，淡色薄唇颌骨线条坚毅，这是一张能令人过目不忘的脸。林晚从未与人这样亲近过，他比对方足足矮了大半头，身形也比男人纤小一圈，在同性力量感的压迫下林晚有些发软，何况这个距离还能嗅到对方身上的阳刚气味。

林晚想退出他的怀抱，“无碍。”  
陆枫涵松开手，饶有兴味的看他，眼底一抹惊艳。面前的人不似大周男子身材高大，跟他相较起来着实显得瘦弱了，颇像二弟那般没长开的少年郎。  
难得的是他容貌也清秀俊雅，无一丝男子的粗犷，肌肤白得像牛乳，给人的感觉十分安静舒服，身上还有股清浅的药香。只这一个照面就让陆枫涵心里起了意，难不成他过去一直没有合眼缘的姑娘是因为他喜男风？

母妃院中怎会出来男子？难道是医师？这么年轻？  
不等他开口询问，院中送林晚离开的大丫鬟看到他立马迎上来，“世子爷回来了，王妃还念叨您呢。”  
林晚听了心中一惊，这人就是那陆枫涵？感觉并不像传言中的张狂啊。趁着对方向丫鬟问话没注意他，林晚匆匆走了。

陆枫涵虽在问话，余光却盯着林晚，见人被吓到似的飞快跑了不由好笑，于是边走向院内边问道：“刚刚那位是给母妃诊治的太医？”  
丫鬟面色犹豫，生怕触怒世子，还是答道：“那位是林侧妃。”  
陆枫涵脚步一顿，“林侧妃？”他心里即刻浮起一些说不清的感觉，似是恼火，又像是可惜。  
丫鬟忙道：“是的。林侧妃平日里很少在府中走动，偶尔去去书院，这次是听闻王妃身体不适才过来问候。”  
陆枫涵摆摆手示意知道了，就进了屋内看他母亲。

如陆枫涵所料，他母妃果真是装病激他回家，若是以前陆枫涵说不定过个几日后又离了家，此次却没了离府的心思。  
他的心思都跑到那个人身上了，他父亲的男侧妃，年岁比他还小的林晚。

陆枫涵到家这日的晚饭全家齐聚，只有林晚是个外人，好在王爷王妃宽和，二公子也不讨厌他，三公子岁数还小不懂事，因此这顿饭他也不算吃得尴尬。  
就是世子时不时瞥向他的目光令他心惊肉跳，林晚不明白那目光的含义，是很讨厌他吗？像要把他生吞了般。  
陆枫涵还对他举了酒杯，林晚当时愣了愣，他从小身体弱，酒色皆不能沾，嫁入王府时王爷对他又没想法，就连合卺酒都没喝。他很是犹豫，可陆枫涵是端靖王嫡长子，以后要继承爵位，身份比他这个侧妃尊贵得多。

即使林晚还不曾嫁入王府，陆枫涵的身份也高他一头，更何况现今对方为嫡他为庶。这就是丞相的用意，让他将军府的嫡出嫁过来做侧室变庶出，喻意丞相一派永远压将军府一头。  
林晚心里苦笑，断然没有嫡子向侧室敬酒的道理，那是自贬身份，陆枫涵却举了杯，他便不得不喝。

布菜的下人早给林晚倒好了酒，林晚举杯灌下，不多时脸上就飘了两团红，那双纯澈的眼也蔓延起了雾，神思动作都开始迟滞起来。  
陆枫涵没想到林晚酒量这般差，眼看他浮起醉态心中既怜惜又觉得解气，谁叫这傻子好端端的要插进他父母之间？就不能让镇远将军劝圣上改变主意？

他根本分不清自己现在气的是什么，在母妃告诉他林晚嫁入王府的始末后。

端靖王瞪了胡闹的儿子一眼，对伺候林晚的下人道：“林侧妃不胜酒力，你们扶他回去休息。”  
陆枫涵闻言站起身，“是儿子唐突了，由我送侧妃回去吧。”  
端靖王夫妇不知道向来有自己主意的大儿子搞什么，就这么让他把人带走了。  
王妃有些担心，“枫涵不会做出什么出格的事吧？他看小晚的眼神似乎不善。”  
王爷想了想，“应该不会。这小子虽然平日处事略有张狂，但还是懂大局知分寸的。”

林晚被陆枫涵揽住离开时还回不过神来，从未饮过酒的他就是一杯倒，况且喝的还是专供宫廷的陈年佳酿，后劲极大。他想挣开陆枫涵的手，身子却软绵绵的使不上力。  
“不、不劳烦世子相送。”  
陆枫涵强势地将人搂紧，借着月光与廊下灯光打量他，没遗漏林晚脸上的茫然无措，水汪汪的眼眸好似神都散了，样子可怜得不行。他心里燥意更甚，又碍着两人名分和还有下人在场，不能真对林晚做些什么。  
语气霎时凶了几分，“你快醉了，还客气什么。”

话罢也不管林晚那微弱无比的挣扎，霸道地将人一路送到了床上。  
下人端着热水与毛巾进来，陆枫涵令他们放在一旁后将人全部赶了出去，下人不疑有他，心里还想世子爷对林侧妃挺关心的，完全不认为两个男子同处一室有何问题。

此时林晚已被酒精侵袭了所有神智，满脑只有好热好晕，不由自主地拉扯身上衣衫，丝毫未曾察觉觊觎他的凶兽就在床边。  
陆枫涵目色幽深地看着林晚难受地低吟，即使知道得不到回答还是忍不住问：“怎么我从前在京内一次也没遇见过你。”  
林晚睁开雾蒙蒙的双眼看他，陆枫涵心跳刹那间加快，对方毫无防备的模样可怜诱人，似乎在努力辨认他。

陆枫涵在床边坐下，伸手拂开黏在林晚颊边发丝，“林晚，为何要嫁给我父王。”  
林晚脑子烧成浆糊，看什么都是重影，坐在床边的人又背着光，他只能看出隐约轮廓，像是王爷？他不太确定，刚刚是谁送自己回来的来着？他觉得自己这个样子过于失态，不能令王爷看到，想叫对方离开。  
“王爷……”可林晚连说话的力气都提不起来了，软软地唤了声便细细喘息。

陆枫涵正是心头火热之时，一听林晚这声呼唤顿时像冬夜里被浇了盆冷水，五脏六腑全都瞬间冻透了。  
俊朗的面容跟着阴沉下来，陆枫涵知道林晚入府的起因，也知道父王不好男风，可是此刻听闻林晚酒后呢喃他却犹疑。大周不少人仰慕他父王深情，那么林晚呢？

他是将军府嫡出，若不嫁进王府必会有自己的妻妾子嗣，是什么让他心甘情愿地嫁给一个可以做他父亲的男人？  
陆枫涵被自己的猜测弄得妒火中烧，林晚是他父王的侧室又如何？！反正父王对他无意，自己迟早要继承爵位，那也该连这侧室一并继承了，总不能叫这样的美人守活寡！  
他拍拍林晚光滑的，已经泌出薄汗的脸，沉声道：“林晚，林晚。”  
林晚努力看他，鼻间溢出声“嗯。”  
陆枫涵掐住他下颌，“你看清楚我是谁。”

林晚怎么看眼前都有三个人，一会儿又变成四个，破罐子破摔的闭上了眼，拒绝回答。  
陆枫涵冷笑，俯身狠狠吻了下去。

他从未对谁起过兴，也从不曾跟谁亲近过，这一吻全是被妒意怒火激的，强硬地吻住林晚的软唇后灵台才稍稍清醒。不过也就清醒了那么一瞬。  
林晚失了神智气力，被堵得难受了只会张开嘴试图喘气，不曾想如此却是将蛮横的匪类迎进来。陆枫涵在理智阻止的那一刻是想放过对方的，可他品尝到的唇太软太甜，林晚湿热的口腔内部还残留着酒液的醇香，勾着他去舔舐吮弄。  
从青涩的本能到强势的掠夺也就是须臾之间，陆枫涵勾弄林晚无助闪躲的柔软舌头，搜刮他口内甜蜜的津液，恍惚间自己好像也醉了。  
察觉到林晚喘不过气来陆枫涵才放开了他，林晚原本浅色的唇被吻得有了几分血色，微微张着呼吸，刚刚才被他搅弄纠缠的舌尖抵在齿列一点嫩红。

林晚的衣衫先前被他拉扯散开，露出纤细的脖颈和线条优美的锁骨，还有一小片白得晃眼的单薄胸膛，正因主人喘息一起一伏。

陆枫涵忽然觉得很热，陌生的欲望来得如此汹涌迅速，令他看向林晚的目光里多了些审视的意味。  
他竟如此想要这个人，犹如中了蛊，好似被下了药，他活了二十一年尚未尝过情爱，不过刚刚与这个人相遇就这样难以自持。陆枫涵心觉奇异，同时又感到十分有趣。

再一想到林晚是父王的侧妃，他要得到对方便是不伦不孝，纠结矛盾间隐隐有一丝不想按耐的征服欲。如同兽群中成年后的猛兽总想挑战父辈首领的权威，陆枫涵亦如是，他爱戴端靖王，但他也嚣张狂妄，越是有难度的事他越想试一试。  
可惜林晚现在神志不清，不然他今夜就把人给占了，让他嘴里只会叫自己的名字，喊他父王做什么？父王又不会碰他！

陆枫涵的指滑过林晚细腻的下颌，摸了摸他秀气的肉结，恰逢林晚吞咽，那一枚凸起便在他指腹下滚动，令陆枫涵情欲更浓。他压根没打算对自己的举动遮掩一二，肆无忌惮地想要掠夺，完全不惧林晚清醒后的场面。  
他再次俯身，将唇印上了林晚漂亮的脖颈，一寸寸吮吻品尝，把他的衣衫彻底拉开，噬咬他圆润滑腻的肩头，在林晚胸膛上烙下不少红痕。  
这才算稍稍满足。

陆枫涵看着已闭眼睡过去的林晚，无奈地刮刮他鼻尖，“今晚先放过你。”他起身拿过一旁的毛巾沾湿了给林晚擦脸，动作轻柔小心翼翼。陆枫涵从没伺候过人，此时做来也觉得心中柔情四溢。  
对方紧闭的双眼，浓密的睫毛，红通通的脸蛋，微张的唇，全都那样可怜可爱。  
若林晚愿意跟他好，他定会好好待他，然后去向父王将他讨过来，反正父王跟林晚两人之间彼此无意，他算不得作恶，名分什么的都可以想办法解决。

若林晚不愿……陆枫涵动作一停，那就怪不得他强人所难了。  
他把毛巾放下，帮林晚拉好衣襟，给他盖好被褥，然后离开。走时没忘吩咐下人多照看着点，把醒酒汤一直温着，等林晚醒来随时能喝。陆枫涵刚走出林晚的院子就遇到端靖王，不由开口，“父王来此处做什么？”  
端靖王不想在下人面前训斥他，没好气道：“这是我侧妃我还不能来看看了？”  
陆枫涵眼里闪过不悦，答道：“林侧妃没什么事，您不放心就去看看吧，母妃是不是已经回房等您了？”

这兔崽子话里话外都在提醒他别胡来呢！端靖王气，那孩子比兔崽子还小，他能有想法吗？！端靖王不知某些权贵癖好，林晚还算年纪大了呢。  
他摆摆手示意陆枫涵快滚，“你娘不放心才叫我来看看，就怕你趁机把人打一顿。”  
陆枫涵听了站在原地不动，“那您快去看，我等您出来一块走。”

次日林晚头疼欲裂的醒来，对昨夜的记忆停留在从饭厅离开，之后什么也不知道了。他素来好洁，一身酒气令他难以忍受，忙叫下人备热水沐浴。  
林晚泡了个澡后精神好了许多，换上干净的中衣时发现自己胸前有几点红痕，他不解，这是被虫子咬了？林晚走到镜前察看，蓦地皱起了眉。

王府天潢贵胃，镜子也比常人家里要高一等，是用上等的晶石所制，镜像比铜镜清晰许多。  
因此林晚不难看出他锁骨之下胸膛上大片红痕，绝不像虫子咬的，倒像某种暧昧痕迹。

他穿好衣物，出去问伺候他的小厮，“昨夜谁来过了？”  
小厮答：“世子将您送回后王爷过来瞧了瞧您。”  
林晚沉吟，是了，他最后的印象是陆枫涵扶住了自己。可之后王爷也来过……

陆枫涵对他似乎有些敌意，况且他们才认识，自己又是他父亲的侧室，陆枫涵再狂傲也不会不敬他父亲，不应当会对他做这种事，难道是王爷吗？  
林晚这样一想脸色就白了两分，不可能！王爷对王妃用情至深，就算他是个女子也未必会碰他，何况他是男子。难不成王爷那些传闻只是表象？

小厮看他脸色不对，又恭敬问道：“可是有何不对？醒酒汤一直温着呢，您现在要用吗？”  
林晚抿唇，神色犹疑，“除了世子和王爷，再没其他人来过了？”  
小厮：“没有。王爷走前还特地吩咐我们不要吵了您休息，说您今天若有何需要尽管吩咐就是，管家那边都交代过了。”  
林晚闻言心下更是惶然，他怎么也不会猜到轻薄了自己的是陆枫涵，现下大半的猜疑都放到端靖王身上去了，一时既是心惊又是难受。他之前不想抗旨令家族为难，只因知晓端靖王与王妃伉俪情深，他嫁过来也不用真的伺候王爷，权当换处地方生活罢了。

但现在……如果王爷真的有意与他圆房，他该怎么办？

林晚如此惶惶过了几日，好在端靖王本就事务繁忙，他与对方平日就极少碰面，这些天又躲在院里不出去，倒是没再见过端靖王。林晚以此来获得些许安心，可一直盯着他的陆枫涵便不高兴了。  
他要的人躲着不出来，他怎么把人拐回自己房里？

何况那夜他明明在林晚身上留下了诸多痕迹，次日对方竟一点反应也没有么？  
陆枫涵捉了在马场玩耍的二弟，“听说你与林侧妃挺合得来？”  
二公子看到大哥那若有所思的眼色就怕，忙道：“没有没有，就是去书院时遇上了，闲得慌跟他聊过几句。”  
陆枫涵回来后早把林晚平时的去处摸清了，当下没计较二弟的睁眼说瞎话，命令道：“你派人去约他明天去书院。”  
二公子：“啊？大哥你要做什么？”他顿了顿，“你是想用我的名义把他骗去？你不会揍他吧？”

陆枫涵似笑非笑，“我有事找他，不过此事私密，我怕约不来他。放心，不会揍他。”  
二公子点头，“行，我去约他。林侧妃人还是不错的，你别因为母妃的事迁怒他。”  
陆枫涵一口应好。

林晚收到传信不觉有异，第二天如约去了书院。  
书院僻静，楼外是一院竹林，在楼内观书时只有窗外偶尔风吹过竹林的声响，是林晚在王府里最喜欢之处。  
他到时发现二公子还没来，便自己拿了本书看，很快沉浸在书里，全然不知危机的来临。  
陆枫涵将书院的看守谴走，令自己的心腹守住了院门，这才大步进入书楼内，一眼就看到了这段时日他朝思暮想的人。对方长身玉立于书架旁，手执一卷书册认真观赏，一头墨发柔顺冠在脑后，发丝在他脸侧打下阴影，愈发显得那脸白腻。

陆枫涵轻轻关上了门，林晚听到声响倏然抬首，看到来人是陆枫涵神色微微一变，很快恢复如初，只以为对方是来寻书。  
“见过世子。”  
陆枫涵朝他走过去，“小晚在看什么？”  
这称呼让林晚蹙眉，淡淡道：“世子可以直呼我的名字。”他心里有些奇怪不安，却说不上是因何而来。

陆枫涵人高腿长，没几步就来到他身前，一探手就将他环在了书架与胸膛之间。  
林晚呼吸一滞，立马叱道：“世子！”没等他让对方自重，陆枫涵便抽下一本书籍。  
似乎刚刚那动作只是无心而为，林晚剩下的话噎了回去。

陆枫涵翻了翻手中的书，“怎么？小晚刚好挡住了我要拿的书。”  
林晚只觉与这个人同处一室压力太大，心里总是莫名的惊悸，就像……弱小的食草动物遇到了猛兽，本能的害怕。他不欲跟陆枫涵待在一处，便将书放回架上。  
“那就不打扰世子了。”转身离开。

然而刚转过身的瞬间就被抓住了手腕一拽一按，林晚被抵在了书架上，许多书籍被撞得震落，他惊诧地瞪大了眼。  
陆枫涵一腿卡在他双腿间，一手撑在书架上不让他逃离，一手还死死禁锢着他，低笑道：“真以为我是看书来了？”  
林晚眸中浮现震惊，又掠过疑惑，强自镇定道：“世子身份贵重，还请不要失了仪态。”  
陆枫涵不以为然，垂首吻住了他，林晚脑海里天地震荡，霎时挣脱陆枫涵的手推开他，不可置信地问：“那晚不是王爷？！”

陆枫涵闻言脸色一沉，“难怪我说第二天你院中什么动静也没有，你以为尝了你的人是我爹？可惜让侧妃失望了，那晚吻你碰你的人是我。”  
林晚差点被气得发晕，甩手就给了陆枫涵一耳光。  
“你！”他语气发颤，“我是你父亲的侧室！你轻薄我，是为不伦！对王爷，你是不孝！”  
“陆枫涵，素来听闻你行事张狂不羁，我只以为是传言夸大，或许对你不公，如今看来，你可还有一点廉耻之心！？”

陆枫涵身为亲王府嫡长子，出生至今何时不是被捧着纵着，他并不是不学无术的草包，狂妄也因有那个资本，所以才会早早就定下由他承爵。  
他母妃是丞相爱女，他作为第一个出世的外孙，丞相对他自是当眼珠子般宠溺，连端靖王想打他都得忍下去。

林晚这一耳光给得响亮极了，因着怒火力道也极大，他再瘦弱也毕竟是个男子，这巴掌生生将陆枫涵唇角都打破了。  
陆枫涵缓缓转正被打偏的脸，嘴角一丝猩红明显，俊美的面颊也红了一片，依稀可见指印，只怕再过一小会儿就肿起来。  
林晚骂完后气得发昏的理智才回笼，顿时心惊于自己做的事，嫡庶有别，他身为侧室是没资格管教嫡出的，更别说还这样甩耳光，这是大不敬，王妃足以对他问罪。

可是等王爷王妃审问他，难道他要说是因为陆枫涵轻薄他所以他才动手的吗？  
林晚心想，为了王府的名声，陆枫涵又是世子，他们一定会保对方的声誉，可能不会相信他，还会把污水泼到将军府身上。

陆枫涵看他变幻的脸色就知道林晚想通了关窍，他伸出舌尖舔了舔唇角破损之处，勾起一个冷笑。  
“林晚，这里只有我跟你，出了这门，要怎么说就看你我一张嘴。”  
他像随时会噬人的妖魔，既英俊又阴沉，使林晚不由自主地颤栗。  
“我会说，因我父王长久不临幸于你，你不甘寂寞试图勾引本世子，被拒绝后恼羞成怒才失控打了我。”

林晚一双眼眸恨得要喷火，明亮好似星辰，惹得陆枫涵想吻一吻。  
他说：“颠倒黑白！不知羞耻！”  
陆枫涵掐住他下颌，低声道：“或者我换个说法替你遮掩过去，如何？”  
林晚不得不仰首直面他，问道：“你要怎样？”  
陆枫涵用拇指摩挲他的唇，“小晚再给我亲一亲，可好？”

林晚涨红了脸，沉默半晌后心想反正也被对方亲过了，就当再被狗咬一口。他闭上了眼。  
陆枫涵却没亲他，“这次就由你主动，我可不想事后再被你说是我轻薄你。”  
林晚睁开眼，眼波如水荡漾，好像气得快哭出来，陆枫涵下腹一热，直想把人在此处办了。

林晚说：“你放开我。”  
陆枫涵松开掐住他下巴的手，好整以暇看他。  
林晚犹豫片刻后倾身在陆枫涵脸颊飞快且轻柔地碰了碰。  
陆枫涵笑了，“你这是糊弄我呢？”他点点自己的唇，“亲这里。”  
林晚咬牙，扶住陆枫涵的肩就往上撞。可两人的唇一相触，陆枫涵就搂住了他的腰把他压倒在地。

对方像要把他吃了般凶狠地吞咬，林晚惊觉上当立马推陆枫涵的肩，却被他一手握住了双腕按在头顶。陆枫涵的掠夺强硬不容反抗，下身也狠狠压制住他，林晚本就不如普通男子身强体壮，很快就无力挣扎。  
陆枫涵怕被他咬而不敢进入口腔内部，只吮弄他的唇，察觉林晚没力气挣扎后就温柔了许多，湿润炙热的舌不断在唇缝间扫弄游移，轻轻地抿含林晚柔软的唇。

那样强烈的欲望和克制的温情从这亲密的吻中一一传递。

林晚本就未经人事，哪扛得住这般凶猛又缠绵的攻势，神思昏沉间竟略略松了齿列。  
陆枫涵心中一喜，敏锐的舌尖立马抵了进去，温柔地勾了勾林晚的舌，对方被这奇异的感受刺激得受了惊想躲，可嘴里就那么点地方，能躲到哪儿去？  
一个逃一个追，交缠的舌如鱼戏浅滩，将林晚的口腔内壁舔弄个遍，酥痒一波波蹿上大脑，再变成绵柔的快感溢流至全身。  
陆枫涵最后舔了舔他娇嫩的上颚，退了出来。

两人的下身都硬了。　　  
　　  
林晚双眼茫然，大口喘着气，不明白事态怎会变成这样。  
下身突然被隔着衣衫抓住了，他惊喘一声，想躬身藏住那羞人的地方。陆枫涵却不放过他，手上用力一捏就令林晚软了腰，霎时眼尾也蔓延一缕红。  
“世子爷，放过我吧……”  
陆枫涵揉捏着他，戏谑道：“林侧妃知廉耻，怎么被我亲一亲就硬了？”  
林晚喘息着，说不出话来，他跟陆枫涵如此明明是不伦之举，可他却有了反应……林晚从小气血就有些虚亏，因此这方面的欲望也十分淡薄，他想不到此时此地自己竟会动欲。

他刚刚甩给陆枫涵的那耳光转眼就打回自己脸上。

陆枫涵不想把人逼得过了，于是不再刺激他，低下头继续轻轻吻他，一边把手探进林晚裤中抚慰他。  
不同于隔着衣衫的接触，滚烫的手心直接握住了敏感的阳根，剧烈的刺激让林晚忍不住轻哼了声。陆枫涵偶尔伸出舌尖勾着林晚绕一绕，偶尔只是舔舐他的唇，间或抬首放任他呼吸，一边仔细观察他面上神情是否舒服。

林晚紧蹙着眉，脸色布满薄粉，没被他吻住时就下意识地咬着唇，似乎想极力抵抗体内翻滚的陌生情潮。  
陆枫涵握着那根肉柱摩挲套弄，虽然没能看一看，但他想必然是跟林晚此人一样秀美的，手心传来的触感细腻柔滑，颜色说不定也浅淡干净。  
他将林晚在手心里玩弄遍了，那玉茎的每一寸都被他细细摸过，顶端的浅沟也被陆枫涵用指摩挲，更别提最脆弱的小孔，甚至被他恶意地用两指张开。

林晚的呼吸越来越急促，鼻尖冒出一层汗，他始终紧闭着眼，像是不愿面对此时发生的事，可欲望却不让他逃避。  
陆枫涵深深吻他，舌头几乎顶到他喉间，堵住他所有喘息，手上快速撸弄了几下，便感到林晚身子一僵，随即软了下来。  
他手心一片湿热。

陆枫涵放开他的唇，在他额际轻轻一吻，嗅着他药香混合情欲的诱人气息，强行压下自己快失控的欲望。  
“我听说你身子骨虚，今日是我做得过了，我向你赔个不是。”他哑声道。

林晚缓缓回神，心里既是恨他又是复杂，这人强逼自己做了如此不要脸的事又道歉，算什么？！  
打一棒子再给一颗枣吗？！  
他心中也乱，倘若说起初他的确惊讶愤怒不情愿，可后来却也分明意乱情迷沉沦其中。

但他怎么能跟陆枫涵有染？！若放在普通人家侧室跟嫡子有染可是要被沉塘的。  
而他们这样的身份，此事传出去就是惊天的丑闻，端靖王府和将军府的脸面还要不要了？  
林晚疲惫地叹了口气，“可以放开我了吧。”  
陆枫涵松了他的手，找出一方手帕递给他，“你收拾一下。等等我送你回去。”  
“不用。”林晚拒绝。

陆枫涵才得了甜头，心情尚可，不愿与他争执，便道：“好吧。”他还是把帕子塞进林晚手里，“那我先行一步，你回去好好休息。”  
林晚不做声，陆枫涵握着他的手在他手背上亲了亲，“林晚，我不会就这么放过你。”  
“所以你最好快一点想通了接受我。”

他看林晚没有说话的意思，只得先离开。  
陆枫涵回去后就让管家以王妃的名义给林晚送了许多补品，又让人去联系商贾大家的好友。他真心想要林晚，那就不得不考虑以后，倘若被逐出府，至少不能让林晚吃苦。

陆枫涵被林晚打了的那半边脸果然肿了起来，下人不敢多看，心中无不在惊骇。陆枫涵下令不准任何人将此事泄露出去，在院内呆了几日直到脸颊消肿了才出去。  
他已在好友的帮助下盘了几间酒楼铺子，如此就算将来跟林晚真的离开了王府，好歹衣食也能无忧。  
陆枫涵去找林晚，还想问问对方这几日有没有好好补身体。可到了林晚居住的院子却被告知人不在。陆枫涵还以为林晚去了书院，正打算改道心腹就拦住了他，是那日守在书院外的人，对他绝对忠心也知晓他跟林晚之间的猫腻。  
“世子爷，这几日我听到下人间流传一些话，但您忙着呢我就没敢烦您。”  
陆枫涵示意他继续说。

“据说林侧妃这几天时常上王爷那儿去，下人们都在传侧妃是不是想跟王妃争宠了。”  
“你说什么？”陆枫涵一听就变了脸，语气也森然起来，“此事当真？我父王也没把他赶出去？”  
他这些天忙于为两人的未来留个退路，的确没让人注意林晚的事，对方竟敢去找他父王么？林晚想做什么？以为用他父亲就能威慑他？

心腹答道：“当真。不过侧妃没在王爷院内留宿过，一般都是这个时辰去，入夜时分才回。奴才也不知王爷是何打算。”  
陆枫涵收起阴沉脸色，平静道：“看来他现在也在父王那儿了，走。”

林晚那日离开书院后千想万想想破了脑袋也不知该怎么办，陆枫涵肆意妄为根本不把礼法放在眼中，何况他与王爷之间无夫妻之实，陆枫涵绝不会允许他破坏父母的感情。林晚考虑的几个拒绝理由面对那人一点效用都没有。  
他第一次如此茫然无措，林晚想来想去只能躲了，还要躲到王爷那儿去才行。

他并不想真跟王爷有什么，但这样是不是就能够提醒陆枫涵两人的身份有别？况且在王爷的院子里，陆枫涵就算再想轻薄他也得顾忌着地方。  
林晚觉得这个办法最安全，次日便开始这么做了。

王爷起初也对他的到来奇怪，生怕王妃多想，林晚寻了个理由，说自己只想在王爷院子里待上一段时间就好，让他们无需管他。这么来往几次，王爷把林晚当孩子看待，偶尔让他帮忙研个墨或陪他下个棋。

今日端靖王画了幅图后有些疲惫，便去内室小憩，林晚则收拾书桌。  
陆枫涵进入屋内时便看到林晚小心地将镇纸压在画上，他心头怒火焦灼，面上却不显分毫。  
“林侧妃。”

林晚看到他愣了愣，立马竖起手指抵在唇上示意他轻声，然后小声说：“王爷在里边休息。世子有事的话坐着等等或一会儿再来？”  
此刻他虽然感到别扭却并不害怕，因为王爷就在内室的榻上休息，与前厅只隔着几道纱帘一扇屏风，随时都能听到前厅的动静。可林晚不知，他这貌似维护端靖王、甚至替王爷做主的姿态霎时在陆枫涵心内浇了滚烫的油。

将那怒火刺激得更炽烈。

陆枫涵走向书桌，垂眸看去，那是一幅并蒂莲。  
他气极反而更平静，问道：“你在这里做什么？”  
林晚将清洗干净的毛笔挂上笔架，“给王爷研墨。”

陆枫涵嗤笑一声，他的人巴巴的跑到他父王这帮忙研墨画一幅并蒂莲吗？陆枫涵不相信父亲会对林晚有什么，可他心中燃烧的占有欲与妒意已经失了控，完全冲破了理智的牢笼。  
不，林晚还不是他的人，所以才这么不听话。

他绕过书桌，林晚忽地感到不安，想退又无处可退，下意识地防备使他提醒道：“世子，王爷就在里边休息。”  
陆枫涵用指勾起他鬓边一缕发丝，反击道：“所以千万别吵醒我父王。”  
“小晚，我那日问你的事，你考虑好了吗？”

林晚侧首令被亵玩的发丝滑落，回答他：“我已经是王爷的人了，你莫要只图一时新鲜就胡来。”话罢林晚咬了咬唇，他这话说得怎么好像希望陆枫涵不是玩玩就过？  
难不成他还想要陆枫涵认真么。

陆枫涵猛地将他拦腰一抱放在书桌上，林晚差点惊叫出声，慌忙捂住了嘴，皱眉看他。  
“有名无实当然做不得数，所以你是谁的人，你说了不算。”陆枫涵眸色如渊，像是那日在书院中一般充满了压抑的侵略欲望。林晚想跳下书桌又怕动静太大吵醒端靖王，进退两难之间陆枫涵又道：“至于我是不是一时新鲜，难道你比我更清楚？”

他漫不经心地抽掉林晚腰带，令他衣衫松开，已是打定主意就在此时此地要把林晚占了。  
林晚惊慌地想去阻拦他作乱的手，却不敌对方迅捷的动作，还是被陆枫涵剥开了衣物露出瘦削的胸腹来，那作恶的人还用衣带捆住他双手，把他推得仰倒在书桌上。

林晚没想到陆枫涵胆子这样大，竟敢在端靖王的书房就轻薄他，害怕与气恼，愤恨与羞耻统统淹没了他，踢着双腿想把陆枫涵踹开。可男人比他强壮有力的多，看他双腿乱动不退反进，把身体卡进了他腿间，如此一来林晚再挣动不仅踢不到陆枫涵，还像主动迎合似地磨蹭对方的腰。  
他徒劳地放下双腿，示弱地哀求，“世子爷别闹了……要是王爷醒来看到对你不好。”  
陆枫涵被林晚胸前那两粒浅淡的乳首吸引了目光，他用指尖触了触，好嫩！同时发现林晚身子一震，想必是很有感觉？陆枫涵便不再试探，不停地按着揉着那粒小东西，看着林晚双脸至耳后，蔓延到脖颈浮起了一层淡粉。  
对方明亮的眼中此时充斥着惊惧羞恼，漂亮极了。

这具身体也漂亮极了。

林晚不知男子的胸膛竟也能被玩弄，甚至那样羞耻舒服，陆枫涵的指腹好烫，揉得他心跳好急，那颗平日里被他忽视的肉粒现在又痒又麻，让他想挠上一挠。  
可陆枫涵怎么能对他做这种事！林晚的理智痛苦挣扎，生涩的身体却节节败退。

陆枫涵将两颗乳首都揉捏得挺立起来才罢了手，林晚刚松一口气，不想对方忽然俯身，居然用嘴含住了一边肉粒，炙热湿润的包裹带来的刺激使林晚没能忍住，发出一声短促的惊叫。  
他瞬间僵硬了身体，若是王爷被吵醒出来看到这幕……

陆枫涵听了这声放开刚尝进嘴里的乳尖，低声对林晚道：“小晚，我给过你时间了。今日我不会放了你。”  
他吻了吻林晚的唇，凝视他泄露无助的双眼，“你可以把我父王叫醒，让他看看自己儿子跟侧室苟合。”  
“或者，你乖乖听话，成全了我。”

林晚觉得眼前的人像个恶鬼，明明对方只比自己大上两岁，怎会有这样深沉的心机卑劣的手段？他不想让陆枫涵得逞，也害怕让王爷发现。  
到时候不会有人信他的，王府只会包庇陆枫涵，那么将军府的声誉难道要毁在他手里吗？让世人都戳着将军府的脊梁，说他不甘寂寞勾引世子？！

他想用缓兵之计，先解决当下的困境，便与陆枫涵商量，“我、我答应你，别在这里，行不行……”  
陆枫涵闻言只是将他亵裤一把拉下，然后拽着他一边脚踝将那裤子脱下，令他下身只能光溜溜地暴露在空气之中。  
林晚衣衫大敞，裤子挂在一只脚上，整具身体都失去了遮掩。他今日穿的一身青衫，此时被剥开了衬得他躯体犹如嫩笋，使陆枫涵看了只想立时把他生吞了。

“不行。就在此处，就在隔着一扇屏风的端靖王之前，好让你清楚你究竟是谁的。”陆枫涵冷漠拒绝了他的提议。  
林晚摇头，陆枫涵已捉住了上次才被他玩弄过的茎体，对方还绵软着，颜色浅淡干净，如他想象中一样可口。陆枫涵继续片刻前的品尝，把被冷落的乳尖含进嘴里吮弄舔咬，手下也不住地揉捏林晚秀气的肉柱。

上下同时涌来的快感迅猛且剧烈，林晚根本无力招架，不一会儿就动了情欲在陆枫涵手中硬挺起来。  
他理智还知晓不能被发现，只好紧紧咬住下唇阻止自己发出呻吟。可他还是很想求陆枫涵放过他，即使已经到了这个地步，即使心知他左右不了陆枫涵的决定。  
恐惧与羞耻中的快感让林晚仿佛在油锅中煎熬，眼里很快溢出薄薄水光。

陆枫涵将林晚胸前两颗肉粒咬得红肿，乳晕也涨了一圈，红艳艳的招人得不行，他肆意品尝这具身体，心中怒火终于被浇灭一丝，转而变成更为灼热的情欲。  
陆枫涵抬首就见林晚深深咬唇，于是狠狠吻住了他，手上动作不停，从轻柔的撸弄到快速的套弄，间或捏一捏下边鼓胀的囊袋，掌控林晚的感觉太过美好。

心理上的快感远比生理上的强烈，因此陆枫涵没过多折磨林晚，尽心尽力地抚慰他，很快就让林晚泄在他手心里。  
陆枫涵依旧吻着林晚，直至他高潮后的气息逐渐平息才放开他，林晚软声道：“够了吧……”  
就算他与端靖王之间没有情意，但经过这段时间的相处他也把对方看作威严不失慈爱的长辈，何况王爷毕竟是他名义上的夫君。但此时此地，他竟然就在相隔王爷不远处跟他的儿子行苟且之事。

被迫偷情背德的羞耻几乎让林晚崩溃，可最令他厌憎自己的是，他明明不想不愿的，身体却那般快意，甚至再一次泄在陆枫涵手中。  
难道他是如此淫荡的人么！？

陆枫涵把温热的稠液抹进林晚臀缝中，柔腻的触感令他下身胀得发疼。听了林晚的哀求陆枫涵心里一软，更多的是对他想法天真的怜惜。别说箭在弦上不得不发，就算此时他父亲出来也拦不住他要林晚。  
他心里是有怨的，是怒的，父王既然对林晚无意，为何还要他伴着一旁画劳什子并蒂莲？陆枫涵心内冷笑，他就要在父亲的书房里，在他们作画的这张桌子上占有林晚。

父辈权威大概只是几步之遥，陆枫涵在林晚绝望的眼神中甚至有一丝扭曲的快感，仿佛在当着父亲的面与他的侧室偷情。如若不是他母妃尚在，父王无意，以林晚的身份入府可不仅仅是个正室，说不得要变成他的“继母”。  
林晚名义上是他父王的侧妃，现在却要雌伏在自己身下。

男人征服且喜爱刺激的天性得到巨大的满足，也让陆枫涵的动作更加坚定。  
林晚的精液全被抹进了他股缝中，男人的指残忍的插入紧闭的小口，一点点打开了从未有人造访过的穴道，直到一根滚烫坚硬的东西抵住了他。  
林晚眼里满是惊惶，泪一滴滴顺着眼尾滑落掉在桌上，陆枫涵却在此时解开了束缚他手腕的衣带，林晚还以为陆枫涵愿意放了他，谁知对方下一刻就将粗胀的阳具插了进去。

他眼眸睁大，下意识地便用双手紧紧捂住了嘴，把痛呼全都阻拦在喉中。  
林晚的泪落得更凶，他不敢相信，自己为何都躲到了此处还是没能躲过陆枫涵，他真的被插入了……

陆枫涵只是进入一小半就被紧窄湿热的肉穴吸得险些失控，他的喉结滚动几下，勉力按耐住舒服的叹息，熬过刚插入时那阵销魂蚀骨的快感，他才垂首看向林晚。  
对方当真是被他欺辱得狠了，脸上神情复杂，绝望伤心羞耻痛苦不可置信，一样不落，任谁看了都要心疼。

陆枫涵亲吻他被泪水糊成一团的眼睫，下身继续推进，在林晚止不住的颤抖中全根没入。他吻到林晚耳旁，被欲望浸染得沙哑的嗓音中是得偿所愿的餍足。  
“你是我的了，我的小晚。”  
话罢含着他的蜜穴就缩了缩，像是害羞，也或许是被迫打开的害怕。

陆枫涵将两臂撑在林晚身侧，牢牢笼罩着他，一面欣赏林晚极力忍耐呻吟情欲的模样，一面缓缓抽送。硬热的肉刃每次抽出捅入都在粉碎林晚的坚持与尊严，那东西太粗大滚烫，存在感这样鲜明，容不得他忽视。  
而经过起初被进入的怪异不适和痛楚，慢慢的林晚竟在那器物与内壁摩擦间感到了一股可怖的感觉。  
肉道好像被碾得软了，深处开始发起痒来，林晚呼吸愈发急促难以控制，他捂着自己的嘴始终不敢放开，只求陆枫涵快点做完结束对他这一场折磨。

陆枫涵似乎在找些什么，是在他换着角度的缓慢顶弄下林晚才后知后觉，可他无法深思。  
林晚仅剩的唯一理智都是：不能吵醒王爷。  
体内的快感不断累积，他的前身不知何时又立了起来，不知羞的吐着淫水，那么渴望人碰。林晚一直闭着眼，试图骗自己这不过是一场噩梦，否则事态怎会变得如此不堪？  
他骂陆枫涵不知廉耻，可他现在却张着腿躺在对方身下，任对方一次次进入自己的身体。

陆枫涵不敢猛力冲撞，以免桌上物品被撞落，但这么轻慢的抽送已然止不住叫嚣情欲。他干脆抱起林晚，坐到了椅子上，令林晚两条腿架在了椅子扶手上。  
好在林晚身形比他矮小，才能被他折成这姿势。  
但这太难为对方了，林晚怀疑他的腰会断掉，而且这姿势相当于只靠臀部支撑自身重量，将那粗长肉棒吃到了最深，好似要把他顶穿了。于初次承欢的林晚而言不亚于酷刑。

陆枫涵搂着他，被完全包裹的感觉舒爽无比，他甚至想永远埋在林晚体内，软嫩湿滑的肉壁贴着他又吮又咬，似乎非常的需要他。陆枫涵捧住林晚屁股令他上下起落，用绵软的肉穴套弄自己胀痛的性器，而对方紧蹙的眉甩落的泪无一不在表现出煎熬。  
林晚的模样极大取悦了陆枫涵心中恶意，他又开始寻找刚刚没找到的阳心，压着娇弱的内壁一寸寸碾过去，次次顶到尽头。林晚只以为现在的快感足够剧烈了，可突然间陆枫涵不知顶到了何处，他尾椎处登时炸起一股妖异的酸麻，亦连他分身也跟着喷出了黏液。

他茫然地睁开了眼，骨子里还浸满酥软，不知发生了什么。  
陆枫涵知道找对了地方，看他睁眼更为兴奋，接下来每一次都朝那处顶弄，撞得穴道湿哒哒的全是水，林晚快捂不住嘴了，整张脸涨得通红，他的骨头好像都被这种恐怖的快感抽去了，全身酸软无力。

内室忽然传来响声，两人俱是呼吸一滞。  
林晚极为惊惧，后穴便绞得更紧，下身猛地泄了出来，肉膜疯狂吮吸推挤着陆枫涵性器，像在质问他为何还不射出精元。  
陆枫涵不断抚摸林晚后背无声安抚他。

端靖王的声音传来，“林晚？”  
林晚惶然地看着陆枫涵，眼神询问怎么办，陆枫涵摇摇头示意他别发出声音。  
须臾之后，端靖王又没了动静，刚刚只是忽然醒来随口一问，以为林晚已经离开便继续休息了。

经过这意外陆枫涵被林晚绞得再难坚守，紧紧抱着林晚放任自己射进了他穴内。  
陆枫涵整理好两人衣物，又仔细查看一番有没有什么异样，然后发现那张画上已被水晕开了，也不知是什么水。他面无表情地把画囫囵一卷塞入怀中，送林晚回去。

林晚双腿发软，拒绝了陆枫涵叫软轿和抱他回去的提议，走动间还能感到黏腻的液体顺着腿根流下，他脸色还红着，眉目间尽是春意，这模样一看便能看出做了什么。  
陆枫涵想了想直接把他打横抱起，将他脑袋摁在怀中。  
“我的院子比较近，去我那里休息好了再回去。”陆枫涵大步向前，“听话，你这样子会被看出来。”  
林晚疲惫得只想做只蜗牛，把身体缩回壳里什么也不要管，沉默着不说话，他也什么都管不了了。

陆枫涵柔声哄他，“放心，我会说你从父王那出来不小心崴了脚，我那儿有伤药，所以就近抱你过去。不会让人起疑。”  
他眼底都是满足，一笑，“何况谁敢怀疑到我头上。”


End file.
